Lia Harst The Liar
by vampgurl125
Summary: Lia Harst and her cousin traveled long to Vampire Mountaine meeting new friends..until our fav. vampire Darren Shan finds out she has been hiding something for a long long time..will she get thrown to the Halls of Death with her friend Smital Purl or not?
1. introduction

My name is Lia S. Harst. I know what your thinking. Yes that is Gannen and Vancha's Last name until Vancha changed his last name to March.I didn't know about Vancha and Gannen and Vampies and Vampaneze till I was, oh I dont know 12. Yes 12 that is when I was blooded at 12 years old. That's when some of my life went crashing down. But it went back up again. I didn't have a choose. I had to become a Vampiress...It was _DESTINY. _My middle name stands for Skyle. Oh yea I forgot to mention I didn't know Paris Skyle my uncle before. So the whole point is that my life was great but know that I'm a vampire but mostly a PRINCESS yup the first princess in VAMPIRE MOUNTAINE my life went greater!! Now I am 3 years old in vampire age and 14 or 15 in human age... If you are wondering if VAncha Gannen and Paris iare related then you are wrong..Paris and Vancha and Gannen aren't related. But Vancha and Gannen are related. OK If you go to the next chapter that is my **STORY...**


	2. The worst news in my LIFE!

**15 years ago**

It was 3:30 in the afternoon at Wensday I was walking home one day and found a book at the sidewalk. I picked up the book and read the first two chapters. Then I looked at the cover. It said Cique Du Freak the living nightmare. "A vampire story" I muttered "Sounds interesting" I put the book at my backpack even though it wasn't mine. When I got home I ran up my room not paying attention to my little annoying cousin that come Wensday at my house because her mom couldn't take care of her because she has some "stuff" to do. Yea right "stuff". So were was I. Oh yea. So I ran passed my little annoying cousin and up the stairs and went through my room. "Oach" I screamed an droped the book on the floor. I looked strait at me and found a huge bag in front of. "What the **h**-" I was cut off my my mom calling me down to eat lunch. When I went downstairs I saw my mom and dad and my cousin of couse looking at me (Exepet for my lil cuz) worried. "What's up" I said looking at them weirdly. "Umm Lia I don't know how to put this but your going to leave home for a couple of years", my mom said. When she said I didn't know what to say..My whole world disappered..

"WHAT!" I screamed. "What do you mean go away for awhile. Because if you guys don't love me you could just say that and give me to my uncle Ben or Sara." I said tears felling my eyes in though of my parents not loving me no more.

"What are you talking about hunny.Of course we love you. We would never give you away but your 11 years old your almost turning 12 it's destiny for you to go away. We don't like it or anything but you have too. Your cousin Vancha will pick you up in two months." My mother finished off with tears on her eyes.

I opend my mouth to protest but nothing came out. I couldn't breath I couldn't speak I couldn't even move. I fell on my nee and layed down the floor and crying myself out. My mother and father including my cousin come down and hugged me and comforted me with great love. That's the most important thing I'm going to miss. My family's love. Mt friend's love. Everyone I cared about love. My father helped me to my feet but I couldn't stand up. So he carried me up to my room and my mother andcousin going up first to remove the huge bag away from my door so my father could put me in bed.

After my parents put me to bed and kissed me good night they left and closed my door. I couldn't sleep at all. I wanted to miss school the next day so I couldn't tell my friends about what happend. _"In two months my cousin going to pick me up from my house and take me away from my love once forever" _That sentence keept on going to threw my mind over and over again.Finally I fell asleep.

The first thing I heard in the morning was my alarm clock rining. I remembered what happend yesterday. So I stayed in bed until my alarm clock rang again. I jumped out of bed went to the bathroom to wash up. Put my clothes on. Went down stairs to eat breackfast silently and went back up stairs to brush my teeth. Then I was off for school. I was looking sad when I went to school. Some of my friends notice and asked me whats wrong and I answered then with four words. "I'll tell you later". They keep on asking and I keep on giving the same answer finally it was resses I told them why I was sad.

"WHAT!," my best friend Smital screamed. "But I dont, but you can't ," She muttered .

"I'm more upset here than you are, you accually think I wan't to leave home and my family and friends and stay forever with a guy I never meet in my life breath that sounds like a hippe!" I screamed. The whole playground stoped and every single teacher looked at me . "No," Smital said looking sad. "I just **don't-...**. get it..." Smital said with tears coming out her eyes.

"I wish I could come with you..." She said.

I had a smile on my face and got an exilent idea. Smital's parents died 5 years ago and she is living with her sister who doesn't care about her mabye she can come..

"So why don't you" I smiled.

"Are you sure" She asked. "Do you thinnk it will be ok,"

"I'm sure it will be fine," I smiled.

The bell rang and it was time to go to the classroom then go home...

A.N/// What do you think happens..does Lia and Smital go with Vancha to vampire mountaine...???mmmmm

P.s I was bored so I just made a story I can keep it going but if you think it's bluaaa than I'll stop writing it and delet it ok!!


	3. TOMMORROW WHY ME!

I ran home and knocked at my parents bed room to ask them if it was okay for Smital to come along with me. But when I entered the room I saw my worse nightmare...In my parents bed is my mom and dad TALKING!!! About when I am leaving and I heard tommorrow. I looked at them in schocked and asked "Why..why tommorrow?" "I am not ready to leave my home and friends and you two" I said and then a few tearse escaped my eye.

"I am sorry baby but it's got to be tommorrow...your cousin is going to be...well he'll tell you later..and the council is coming in a few months...soo it's got to be tommorrow.." I am so sorry you've got to leave tommorrow I mean I never ever want you to leave... you are my everything hunny" My mom said with a few tears on her own eyes while she wiped my away.

I looked at my dad who looked ashame. Like they were hiding something..something away...something away from me.

I went to my room with still a few tears in my eyes...and began to pack all my stuff...I looked one last time at my room then sighn..Why me...why do I have to leave..why don't some other girls leave...and replace my life...I don't wan't to leave..never again...I don't want to go to school tommorrow...and tell Smital that I am leaving forever..I never granted her wish..her wish was that we would be friends forever..that we would always stay friends that when I move she comes with me that I will always be there for her next to her side...I never will granted her that wish...never again... I finally fell asleep in hours..but I think I went to sleep around 3:00 in the morning...

**The next day (at school)**

I meet up with Smital at the bences and told her about my news...that I am leaving tommorrow. She was sad and wanted to cry but she held it and stayed strong for me she really wanted to go with me and live a happy life again...she said that I am a sister to her and when she said that I broke down to tears...I am gaging I couldn't breath she tried to calm me down but couldn't when resses was over..thats when I accually calmed down...I acted stupid infront of Smital..We've been together for soo long..We were divas since dipiers...we were friends since in the hospital...well we meet in the hospital on that first day we were born. March 12,1995 we were born on that day...and we were sisters till that day...I would really miss her...I would mis everyone I cared about it in this world...But my nightmare just began...


	4. WEIRD

I looked around my house to the attick threw the basement and everywhere else. I would miss this place...bu I am leaving tommorrow..and I can't stop my parents..It's like they said it is destiny...STUPID DESTINY! I couldn't take it no more..I had to break down and cry because I am leaving..I ran up my room and triped on a book..I looked at it "Cirque Du Freak" I said

I read a couple of chapter and found myself thinking is Steve going to live...But what was weird was I feel in love by a character..who'll never guess who..Yup..the one and only...Darren Shan..he felt so real..he felt like I knew him...or something like that...I feel in love with him...that's the point...I couldn't stop reading..I didin't cry no more...I kinda forgot about everything that happend..and next thing I knew I finished the book..It felt like a second while I was reading that book..it was so good...That's when I notice it had a secequal (SP I think).

There was a knock on my door. "Who is it!" I called out

"It's me your dad" My father said

"Oh umm come in" I said

"Look Lia I am so sorry you had to go..but truste me you will have fun..were your going might be dirty...but the people are so friendly..Vancha took me and your mom there when you weren't born yet..And trust me it was fun metting your uncle Paris Skyle.

"Uncle?" I Asked

"Yea..you have a uncle name Paris Skyle..His kinda old know..but truste me you'll get schoked when you'll she your cousin tommorrow..I will really miss you my only favorite girl next to your mother...And remember you have your cell to call us if you need help or explanation..know if your cousin tells you to do something you must do it..even if it includes cutting your finger with little scars..ok," My dad said

"Scars?" I asked wierdly

"Vancha will explaine" He said.

"You should get a good night sleep," My dad said.

"Ok..good-night I love you!" I said

"Good-night and I love you too," He said back and closed the lights and then the door.

I turned to my side..and asked myself "Scars..anything..dirty..friendly..what the..were are we going..and uncle!" I said confused

"But hey I'll find out tommorrow." I Said scared andworried..thinking that my uncle is a pysco!

A/N: R&R PLz is it good or bluaa (BAD) tell me..should I keep going..I am updating fun chapter 5..6...7...8..and 9 tommorrow working at it right know 5 6 and 7 is up tommorrow!!


	5. Explatation time

When I went home I sat on the living room coach and waited for my cousin to arrive. I waited and waited and waited and still not here. "Where is he" I asked my mom when she got home from work at 7:00

"Oh his not here yet" My mom said

"No I've been waiting and waiting and he is still not here" I said

My mom looked around the room and then laughed. "Vancha Vancha Vancha when are you going to keep your little cousin waiting" My mom said.

"Until she gets really really mad," Someone said out of the blue.

I jumped up from the coach and ran to my mom getting scared out of my witts!

"Who was that," I muttered.

"BOO!" Someone yelled behind me and my mom

I screamed and fell in the floor with a big thump on my butt.

I couldn't feel the pain because I was sooo scared.

"Oops sorry about that cuz," This hairy guy with a crazy green hair said giving me a hand to help me up.

"Um it's ok," I stuttered. But I did not hold his hand

My mom laughed while I dusted myself off.

"Lia this is your cousin Vancha Harst," My mom said

"Well I changed my last name too March," Vancha said

"Why?" My mom asked

"Because you know how Gannen bacame a **vampane-** " he stoped and looked at me.

"Does she know about the whole other world and me becoming a...," Vancha said

"No..she doesn't know yet..We were hoping you could tell her..if she doesn't believe you let her call us on her cell..and Vancha please don't break it like you did to my other one," My mom said

"Ok..well it's time to go..there is alot of ground we have to cover on foot.." he said

I looked at him like he is crazy..

"On foot."I said

"Yea..on foot." He said back

"Why on foot." I said

"Because we have to.."

"Look Vancha Harst/March I don't care if you tell me to be your servent..but if it contance walking running or even moving one mile walking you are not going to let me come with you! " I Snapped

"Your daughter has some attetude problems.."He said

"I heard that hobo!" I snapped

"I am already in a bad mode..you are making it worser! Now lets go before I loose my tempure on you VANCHA! " I screamed at him while he backed away a little.Well more of a jumped by the near exit.

"yes Lia," And he went out to get a vehicel for us to ride to.

"Good-bye mom and I will miss you..tell dad I love him and will call if I need someone to talk to," I said and gave her a hug then left.

When I went outside with my suitcase I saw Vancha with a taxi waiting for me to get on.

The whole ride lasted for ever..we had to go on foot one**night** then run...but the weird thing is we have to move by night. Finally one **night** I asked him that question.

"Um Vancha I have a feeling you don't like me as a family but..I have alot questions you need to answer...Like were are we going...how long will it take...what is a vampane..what is a council...and what your going to become...and why do I find you out at the morning walking all burned...and the most important question is why do we travel at night only?" I asked him

"Lia I don like you..but I am not sure if you like me." He said

"I do but I am not use to you..I mean I never meet you in my life..never" I said

"Well that is a good thing to hear that you like me soo know I will answer your questions," He said

"Ok but one thing no questions till I am done ok..I only need you to listen.." He said then he started to talk

"We are going to my most favorite place in the world..Vampire Mountaine..it will take about 3 or 4 months to cover it or more...it is not called vampane it is called a vampaneze I'll tell you later...a council is were all vampires meet every 12 years..I'll tell you later...I am going to become a vampire prince yey me...I walk around 2 or 3 hours a day to beat my enemy the sun...and we only walk or travel at night because I am a vampire and you are going to become one too.."He said in a beamingly way.

I looked at him nuts and said "OMG" then I fell on the floor and everything went black


	6. Vampire and VampanezeHalf way there

I woke up one day in a bed and staring in a worried face of my cousin Vancha March.

"Ugh what happend," I said weakly

"Lia your awake I was so worried..Oh and you passed out," He said

"How many days" I asked

"Five days or four day," He said

I looked at a nice loving vampire..VAMPIRE!

"Get away from me you you...you MONSTER!" I screamd backing up from the bed

"Please don't eat me..I'll do anything." I stuttered

"I'll..I'll.."I couldn't say any word I was too schocked from what I heard. Me Vampire..him Vampire...Vampaneze I didn't know were to start

"Lia calm down..Lia," Vancha said sitting next to me hugging me for dear life so I wont go crazy..

I looked up at him and retured his hug...Thats when I noticed he acually loves me...I have a new cousin and he loves me..his not like my other cousin who makes fun of me..who doesn't help me..who doesn't love me..but this cousin must be my favorite one..

When I finally calmed down. I let him talked

He told me about my Gannen...he told me about my uncle Paris...he told me about him becaming a vampaneze but then he couldn't take it so he went and ran away from the clan and found my uncle and Paris became his mentore...he told me the war..he told me about vampire mountaine...he told me about his friends there...he told me about the vampaneze and vampire different ways...that vampire only take a little human blood so the human won't die...but the vampaneze suck all the blood out from the human...he told me everything.

I was so schocked but it went and sinked in inside of me...

"So we are going to vampire mountaine," I said

"Yup.."he said "Lia you'll love it there" He beamed

"I gusse so..: I said smiling (finally)

"We should be half way there so why don't we make camp and have rest..." He said went his separate way and sleep.


	7. All the way up there!

Fast forward

We were traveling for 5 months already when we finally arrived at the bottom of Vampire Mountain. Vanch and I had become closer.I learned new things every day about the world, its history and vampires. I had found out that vampires could become 500 years, maybe even older and Vancha was 190 years. He told about him being a vampire general, his duties, things about his past and present and much more. Today we finally came upon the Vampire Mountain.

"We have to climb all the way up there!" I spoke as I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Ah come on. Don't tell me you're going to chicken out now?" he spoke.

"Well eh.. I guess I can't" I replied.

"How long will this take us?" I asked.

"A few weeks maybe more, depends on long you last" he replied smirking.

"How long I last!" I snapped.

"Fine let's just get going ok!" I spoke but suddenly found myself unable to move.

"Wait for me" Vancha spoke and took of his shoes.

I was looking at him and asked myself why is he doing that Vancha caught you staring.

"Our kinda can't wear shoes when he/she is going to the Vampire Mountain. It a test that separate the weaker from the strong, same goes for jackets and ropes." He spoke.

I thought about it for a few seconds. I had to admit I kinda showed respect. Vancha saw you starting to take your shoe off.

"Don't worry you don't have too." He spoke.

I smiled bend down and took of my shoes and socks. Something told me that I am crazy but somehow I wanted to try it. Vancha stood

"I said you don't have too." He replied.

"Don't think I can make it ey." I spoke.

"Well maybe but it just seems crazy to me" he spoke.

"Couldn't I at least try? I mean I want to pay my respects to your kind." I spoke.

"Well don't say I didn't warn you." he spoke and waited for me to put everything in my backpack along with his stuff.

He then took the bag from me and motioned for me to follow him.


	8. blooded

"We are almost up to Vampire Mountaine.."Vancha said

"Thank god!" I screamed

"But you have to get blooded now.."He said

I looked at him and through his eyes I sighn and said "There is no or yes answere to this question isn't there.." I said

He smile and said "Yup"

He told me to stand up and so I did..he cutted small cuts on my finger.

"Ow what the hell!" I snapped and took my hand away from him

"What I didn't say it wouldn't hurt did I" He smiled

"No" I said and gave him my hand

He started cutting again and it hurted like hell. I wanted to scream my head off but nothing come off. Finally he is done cutting me and started to cut him slef to.

After that he told me to put my hand on his and so I did.

Blood flew in my hand threw his...it made a weird feeling thrrew my body and it fucking hurted.

Finally when I had enough Vancha separted our finger apart and I fell in the ground from being dizzy. He then licked his fingers and then he licked mine..I was about to puke but I holded it.

Everything arounde me went to a daze..I couldn't walk praperly so Vancha told me to rest while he carries me.

And that's it I am a half-vampire. I am no longer a human...


	9. OMG We Are Finally Here

I almost instantly stepped into some throns. I glanced down and started running around like crazy while screaming my head of. Meanwhile stepping in two other thorns -.- Vancha of course laughed at my doing but that soon stopped as he stepped into a thorn, then it was my turn to laugh. The rest the upcoming days my feet itched immensely but Vancha told me not to scratch. This of course wasn't as easily done as he said. Pretty soon my feet were a total mess. Vancha told me just to quit but I didn't want too. Hell I had come half way and were not to quit now. Pretty soon we both reached the snow. Ok right now I were wishing I had shoes. Thank god Vancha was willing to carry me for a little while until we both reached a cave. Vancha had told me about these hide outs. After we two had build a fire and got something to eat you went to bed.

The evening fell once again and soon Vancha and I were back on track. my feet totally frozen, although it had one advantage I didn't feel the stones or the thorns I stepped in along the way. Each day I cursed every thorn, snow flake, cold air and stones dozens of times. A few nights later I reached thorn bushes, lots and lots of thorn bushes.

"There is no way I'm going through that!" I spoke.

"Why not?" Vancha asked.

"Do you think I want to get hurt even more!" I snapped.

"Why not?" Vancha spoke again.

"Fine then you go through it while you throw me over or something like that!" I spoke.

"Throw you over?" Vancha looked at you strangely.

"Yeah I'm not walking through that!" I answered. "Fine we'll go around" he answered and started walking again.

"Thank god!" I muttered as I followed him.

It took us two hours to get across them. It was then you saw a couple of wolves on your trail.

"AAHHH" I screamed as I glomped Vancha.

"Save me!" I yelled.

Vancha had no idea what I was talking about and was trying to get me off but no avail. "AH Awe IE AH What AH Awe Stop it Lia let Aha go of me!" he spoke.

"No way I'm not coming down from here not with those wolves around" I replied.

"Ah don't worry they won't do anything. There friends of the vampires." He answered.

"Well they maybe are from you but I'm not will to take that risk!" I replied.

Vancha sighed.

"Hell if you're not coming down from there will you at least get your arms away from my throat, you're choking me!" he spoke.

"Oeps sorry" I replied.

So Vancha carried me until we reached the mountain and the wolves had finally left us.

"It'll be all uphill from here on" Vancha spoke.

"You must be kidding? You can't expect me too.." I spoke "Fine I'll go"

Vancha smiled, making me sigh.

"If we leave now we'll be there when the sun comes up" Vancha spoke. "You ready?"

"Sure" I spoke as I looked at him annoyed. As I had already figured the climb was a total hell.

my feet, arms and legs were killing me, not because I got hurt but more because I was so afraid that I would fall that I never really relaxed my muscles. The climb nearly lasted three quarters but I had made it after Vancha had to save me a couple of times. We were now in some sort of tunnel.

"Where is this tunnel leading?" I asked.

"To inside the tunnel were we live. You'll see in a few hours" Vancha answered.

Soon the tunnel gotten lighter thanks to some sort of moss that grew against the wall. I was so tired to find out what it was and just kept walking.  
The tunnel seemed endless. It went up and down and then up again until I came to a place where more tunnels came together. "Which one now?" I asked.

"The one to your left" Vancha spoke and started walking again.

We finally saw a big wood door. And we stoped.

"We're there!" Vancha spoke while smiling at me.


	10. bat bouillon YUK! NO WAY IT COULDNt BE

Vancha took a few steps forwards a knocked on the door. Now the only thing we had to do was wait. When no one came he knocked again. Now somebody opened the door and the light of a torch on the other side of the door became visible. A skinny vampire in dark green clothing studied us for a few seconds.

"Make yourself know at the gate" the guy spoke.

"I'm Vancha March and I'm here to continue my job as Vampire General and I'am made to be a Prince in the next council and this is Lia she is my Assistant" he replied.

"Vancha March is identified by the gate but this one her isn't." the guy spoke.

"Great I should have known" I thought a little annoyed.

""Why not? I said

"She is my asistant and my cousin and..you should know she is Paris Skyle Grandaughter," Vancha said

"Paris the Prince Paris, " The guard asked

"Yup" I said

"Very well, you both may enter" the guy spoke and opened the door further.

"I am so sorry for my behavior mylady," The gaurd said

"It is okay," I replied

The door closed behind us and we had finally reached our destination. Vancha motioned for me to follow him but to say close. We first entered the hall of Osca Velm the 'greeting' hall. Vancha told me that most halls were named after a famous vampire. The walls of this little cave were covered with dirt. It was heated and lighted by several open fires. There were a couple of roughly looking tables and benches. The legs of the tables were made with large animal bones. "Nice" I muttered and sifter my gaze from the room to Vancha who I found smiling at me.

"You think?" he asked.

"Yeah it's something different for a change" I replied.

Vancha smirked.

"What do you say are you up for something to eat?" he spoke.

I nodded and followed him through a bung of hallways to the hall of Khledon Lurt.

"Not much people around here" I remarked as the two of us walked around.

"No not really only when there a vampire convention held which is every 12 years the place is packed. Now there are only those who work here or those who come to visit here" Vancha spoke.

As We entered Kheldon Lurt I nodded a few other vampires where sitting at a table. Instantly you drew closer to. Vancha sat down and motioned for me to do the same. Pretty soon a guy walked by with food from which I were to choose. I took a bowl of soup and some cooked meat.

"Ok no fork or what so ever" I thought as I looked at Vancha who ate with his bear hands. Carefully I grabbed the soup and saw Vancha smirk as I took a zip to taste it. It tasted already, I had to admit.

"Like it?" he asked after a little while.

"Yeah I do. It's different, what is it?" I asked.

"It's bat bouillon" he replied smirking evilly. I nearly hurled as I heard him say that.

"Bat bouillon! Yuck!" I spoke.

"Well just a minute ago you seemed to like it" Vancha spoke.

"That was until I found out what it was made off." I replied. I now saw a leathery looking wing float by. My eyes went huge as I stared at it. But somehow curiosity got the better of me and I started to fish it out with your fingers. Vancha kept his eye on me as I proceeded to fish it out. When I finally had it I started to study it and carefully nibbled at it. I had to admit it didn't taste that bad and it was better then nothing so I started eating it again.

When we were done eating I looked behind me and saw this familiar girl and a huge crowed of Vampire asking her to sing ..but she coudn't...But this girl looked familiar..but no..it coudn't be..is it her..When I finally got a see clear of her face..I was in totall schocked...It was...

A/N" Cliff hanger!! hahahah jk..who do you think it is...R&R plz!!

IS the story getting better..


	11. AAAAH ITS SMITAL!

**(SMITAL'S POV)**

I am at one of the halls where vampire eat. I didn't know the halls name yet because my stupid cousin Gavner Purl was being chased by this man with one eye. So he left me by myself. Until one vampire pushed me up the stage and told me to sing...Now there are about twelve hundred vampires shouting at me to sing..I tried to sing..but couldn't..I only sing infront of Lia or with her in public or alone..We had the most beautiful voices on school but we never sang..we only sang to people that is related to us or our friends or to each otther..Man I wish Lia was here!

I looked around for my cousin to help me..but what I saw was this girl with brownish hair looking towards me with suprise in her face..I looked at her and closed my eyes..then open hoping that she was there still...when I opend them she was there..she was real! I smiled..It was..it was..was LIA!!!

Lia stand up and began to sing..It was our song..our favorite song...

LIA SINGS HALF OF SONG

_Yeah x3_

_Chorus: x2_

_  
Tell Me Where I'd Be If I Didn't Have You  
If I Didn't Have A Shoulder To Lean On To  
Tell Where I'd Be Without You Here With Me  
Ooh Can't You See  
(I Owe It All To You)_

_Verse 1:  
I Couldn't Imagine Life  
Without Your Warm Embrace  
And I Feel Energy  
From The Smile On Your Face  
I Know You Got My Back  
No Matter What Comes Up Against Me  
Yeah X7  
And When I Get Weak  
I Feel Like Giving Up  
You Know Just What To Say  
To Lift My Spirits Up  
So I Take This Time (Time)  
To Thank You  
For Believing In Me_

SMITAL SINGS PART OF SONG

_Hook:_

_  
If There's No One Else I Can Count On You  
To Be There For Me  
All I Need  
All I See  
When I Dream (Of Achieving)  
And I'm Reaching Up High To The Sky  
There's A Vision That's Clear  
That You're Right By My Side_

_Chorus: x2  
Tell Me Where I'd Be If I Didn't Have You  
If I Didn't Have A Shoulder To Lean On To  
Tell Me Where I'd Be Without You Here With Me_

_Ooh Can't You See  
(I Owe It All To You)_

BOTH SINGS

_Verse 2:  
Without Your Guidance  
Or Your Protection  
Whose Gon' Lead Me  
In The Right Direction  
And When I Cry (Tell Me)  
Whose Gonna Wipe Away My Tears  
(Whose Gonna Wipe Away My Tears)  
And On Those Stormy Nights  
Whose Gonna Comfort Me  
And Tell Me It's Gonna Be All Right  
From You I Get The Motivation To Believe In Me  
Because Of All The Potential That You See In Me  
I Believe Anything Is Possible_

_Hook:  
If There's No One Else I Can Count On You  
To Be There For Me  
All I Need  
All I See  
When I Dream (Of Achieving)  
And I'm Reaching Up High To The Sky  
There's A Vision That's Clear  
That You're Right By My Side_

_Chorus: x2  
Tell Me Where I'd Be If I Didn't Have You  
If I Didn't Have A Shoulder To Lean On To  
Tell Me Where I'd Be Without You Here With Me  
Ooh Can't You See  
(I Owe It All To You)_

_Bridge:  
Tell Me (Oooh Ooh Oh)  
Tell Me Where I'd Be  
Without You Here With Me_

(Lia POV)

I ran up to Smital and pushed the vampires around me...I can tell Vancha running back of me incase something happens..I ran and ran and finally Smital was there..I gave her a big big hug..We were both confused and suprise..but we were glad we were together again...

"Oh my god!" We screamed

"What are you doing here" We both scremaed again

"AAAhhhhh!!" We screamed

We hugged eachother again and loked around us and saw vampires looking at us and clapped their hand...

"Wow do you guys practice that," Vancha said coming towards me

"No," I said

"Smital..this is my cousin Vancha March...he is the best," I said

"Great to meet you Smital...Umm what is your last name.." My cousin asked her

"Oh it is Purl..Smital Purl. " Smimtal said

"Really..Wait do you know anyone name Ganver Purl.." My cousin asked

"Yea..he is my mentore" She said

"Really were is he..he should not be leaving someone like you here by yourself..." Vancha said

"Oh Ganver is being chased by this guy with one eye.." Smital said

"Vanez..When are you two going to drop it.."Vancha said shaking his head

"Nice hair.."Smital said to my cousin

"Thanks..I have to go if you need any help just go look for a guy that is wearing red or look for your uncle Paris or just ask anyone..Or Smital could ask her cousin to look for a cell for you guys to sleep in.." Vancha said "I got to go and hit the sheets" And he went off to sleep.

While me and Smial went to wonder off the tunnels...

A/N: HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT!! R&R PLZ!!


	12. THE TRUTH

While me and Smital wonder around the tunnel we came across alt of vampires looking at us like they were going to suck our bloods...We got lost alot of times but find our way threw...While we were walking Smital bumped into a guy..his hair was crope orange..and was in pure red clothes...When I looked at him I nearly jumped and almost ran away..he didn't looked scary that much...but his car that runs down his face was really creepy...

"Oh I'm so sorry," Smital said

"That is okay..," He said..he looked at me..he looked and sound really familiar..but it couldn't be..can it..vampires are real but the characters in Darren Shan books..real? Ha I don't think so..I am just out of mind right now..but every single details it has an affect on him.

"My name is Larten Crepsley..How do you two do today?" He asked us..When he said Larten Crepsley I nearly fainted and died at the same time...I was quite and was staring at him for a long long long long time...and I think Smital noticed that because she nudge me at the ribs!

"Oooch!" I said then looked at her in a mean way.

"Well..my name is Smital Purl and this is Lia S. Harst," Smital said

"You are Ganvers' cousin and you are Vancha cousin and Paris granddaughter," Mr.Crepsley asked

I nooded

"Well I have to go now i will gladly see you later." He said then left

When he left Smital turned and looked at me.."What's wrong with you," She asked

I looked around to see if anyone was listen to us talk then I turned back to her.."Come with me..I'll show you" I said then lead her to a emty tunnel

I took my bag out from my shoulders and opend it and took out a book...

Smital looked at it while I was turning the pages to show her the truth...

"Look," I said pointing out a random names

"Wait.."Smital said looking at one pasefict (SP) name

"That said Mr.Crepsley.."She said in a worried look

"These books might be our way to win this war.." I said

"But we cannot tell anybody..Today when all the vampires goes to sleep I want you to read this book okay...This book nevered happen yet..YET because one pasefict character isn't here with us.." I said with a stric face

We nooded and countiued our wondering again...

A/N: sorry if this chapter was LAME but I couldn't think of anything to write soo I just wrote anything on this chapter..trust me the next one will be good!!


	13. OH HELL NO!

Vancha found us when we were exploring and gave us a room because we looked pretty tired. Vancha then said goodbye because there was a few things he had to take care off. We unpacked a blanket, lay it down on the floor and soon after exploring the room a little bit lay down to sleep a bit. We woke up by a door slamming shut and three pair of feet moving through the room. A little sleepy we looked up and found thre guys standing over us. A guy with black hair, piercing eyes like those of a raven and dressed in black stared at us. His face showed no other emotion then harshness. His face was totally wrinkled and so were the corners of his mouth. The other person was Ganver Smital cousin he was wearing a brown shirt and gray pants..he had some scars and brushes from his body but looked nice.The other person was Vancha. They told us to stand up so the other guy could look at us. A little scared and confused we did and noticed the guy taking us in from top to bottom. He then turned back to Vancha and Ganver "You know the rules Purl and March but for you we probably could make an exception but either one of you is responsible for there actions. I'll inform the others that they not for there amusement or dinner but I'm not sure they'll listen to me. Anyway best you don't wander off to far or annoy anyone while you're here." He spoke. He then greeted Gavner and Vancha and left the room. 

"Sorry about that" Vancha spoke. 

"Who was that?" I asked. 

"That was Mika Ver Leth, one of the vampire princes" Gavner explained. 

"One? How many are there?" Smital asked. 

"There are three princes. You will meet at the next counsel" Gavner replied. 

"But there would be four princes and that is your cousin," Ganver said 

We nodded in understanding and suddenly yawned in the process. 

"I guess you're sleepy. Sorry to have woken you up" the spoke. 

"You can go back to sleep if you want. I've got to finish one more thing and then I'll be back." They left you alone again. 

We yawned again as we lay down in and slowly drifted of asleep again. A few minutes later the door opened again and Vancha returned. He soon got changed and lay down kind far away rom us, soon drifting of to sleep too. Next day we were the first to wake up and quietly changed into something else. A few minutes after you were done Vancha awoke and found you sitting in a near corner as we had just opened your first book. Vancha yawned loudly and stretched as he ran his hands through his hair. I chuckled cause now his hair was even a bigger mess 

"Is there by any change a place were we can take a shower" Smital asked as she rubbed at sand out of her eyes. Vancha got up and told us to follow him. He let us to the Hall of Perta Vin-Grahl. It was one large cavern with a few modest stalactites. To the right were two waterfalls. The water fell from above in a little pond that was made by the vampires and flowed away through a space behind the cave, where it disappeared and mixed itself with the water of the underground lakes. 

"And what do you think?" he asked. 

"Once again it looks great!" We spoke. 

"But where are the showers?" 

Suddenly Vancha face turned evilly as he stared at us. 

"There is just no way I'm going to be naked near you!" We yelled. 

"I'm sorry but you'll have to there are no other washing area's in the whole mountain. 

"Can't I at least get a curtain or something!" I yelled. 

"Maybe but I'm guessing No" he spoke as he started to undress. Instantly we turned round no willing to see that. 

"Well are you waiting all day or are you going to take a shower?" he asked. 

"With you?" We asked. 

"No, you get your own waterfall." Vancha spoke while smiling. 

"Aren't you at least going to turn around?" I asked. 

"And get that smile of your face!" I've never...well you know... I don't like guys to see me naked!" We snapped. 

"Ah grow up." he replied as he stepped under one of the waterfalls. 

I looked around and found towels we instantly grabbed a couple before sprinting back. We wanted to get that shower rather now then later when there could be even more of them. We somehow knew there would be more, there always were when you didn't want to go or didn't want to wait any more so just left and when we came back a few minutes later there would only be more people waiting in line. So we just undress on the other side, silently hoping Vancha wasn't looking but to our surprise he was facing the other way giving you the change to run over and jump under to other waterfall. Instantly we felt our breathe got knocked out of our body. "AAHH Cold Cold Cold Cold" I screamed as we jumped up and down like crazy. 

Vancha chuckled. 

"Shut up you bastard!" We snapped and quickly started to washed ourself. Vancha soon got out and dried himself off. He barely noticed us ran by, grabbed the nearest towel to cover ourself up with but failed in the beginning as we slipped and slide across the cavern on our back. In the end we just draped the towel over our head and lay still not daring to move. Vancha of course noticed what had happened and was laughing his ass off. 

"Now if you are finely done playing I would like to get something to eat" he spoke as he turned around once again so we could get dressed. 

"Asshole!" Smital muttered and rubbed herself dry as quickly as she could. 

"Bitch!" I muttered while I dressed as quicly as possible 

"Hey I heard that!" Vancha screamed from a tunnel poking his head in with close eyes and a smile.Smital and I looked at each other then looked down at our towels and looked at each other and grabbed our towels and threw it at Vancha. 

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" We shouted 

"Geez tough crowd.." He said then left. 

Smital and I stared to dress again then left to look for Vancha. 


	14. MY OLD NEIBOOR ARRA!

We found Vancha and other vampires eating at the hall of Khledon Lurt while Vancha was waiting for us to come. We took a sit near Vancha I recognize two vampires with us Ganver and Mr.Creplsey.

"Lia, Smital I would like you to meet some very good friends of mine.." Vancha said

"Near me is Smital cousin Ganver Purl.." Vancha said

"Hi Mr.Ganver Purl.." I said

"Please call me Ganver, oh and Smital you owe me ten bucks cousinnnn.." Ganver said Smital snorted and said "Yea right"

"Over next to Ganver is Seba Niles. Larten Mentore who is sitting right next to him" He countuined

We nooded and said "Hi"

"Near Larten is Arra Sails.." Vancha said

I froze to that name and looked at her..black hair tied in a pony tail the same face..It is Arra..Arra my neiboor my old old neiboor and friend..

She looked at me for a minute and gave me a hug..I was suprise and I could tell the other vampires were too.

"Oh my dear old neiboor.." Arra said

"You..you remberd" I said

"How can I not...I still have a picture of you under my coffin...when we were playing..."

"TREASURE HUNT!" We both said

"But its been long I was 7 and you were 15" I said

"Well friendship last longer than me moving" She said

"Well that doesn't make sence..but who cares.." I said

And hug her back

"I can't believe your here..your really here" She said

"Yup I am here and lets make a good of it" I said

And we played like little girl on our pretend Sand Box at the Halls of Khledon Lurt.

Arra looked at her friend who I did not meet all of them and said

"If you tell anyone about this you all are going to be dead before you say Oops!" She shouted

"Got it" She said

And the big strong vampires nooded like little girl they are...

A/N:; hope you guys like it!!!!!!!!


	15. Sign

" I am really sorry if I am distorbing your little game here Arra..but I promised Lia nad Smital to show them around the tunnels.." Mika said coming to our table.

Arra nooded and let us go.

He let us towards some storage rooms, got us bucket, a broom, a cloth and a sign that said: **"I'm not here for your lunch I'm here to** **clean up after you** "

"Now you can walk freely without getting in trouble" he spoke as he smile triumphantly.

We just stood there dumb fooled. He then left us again after he showed us back to the Hall of Kheldon Lurt.Ganver and Vancha saw us and almost literally laughed his ass off when he saw you wearing that sign.

"Yeah Mika sure had you there!" It looked like Gavner was beaming that happy he was.

"Yeah Yeah Yeah Enough with the funny remarks" Smital spoke as she looked at him.

"Remind me to get you one that matches that other sign!" they joked as he took another bit of his bread.

"I hope you choke on it!" I snapped when suddenly you were interrupted.

"What did you say!" a voice boomed from behind.

We nearly turned pale as we glanced at the person standing behind us. Once again it was Mika.

"Can I help it. Right now he deservers it!" I snapped.

Mika sat down next to us and threw us an angry glare. Gavner and Vancha then told him that he really liked the sign he gave us. The three vampires soon started laughing and making corny jokes about us.

"Oh happy day!" I thought sarcastically as I tried to ignore both vampires. Pretty soon they had given us another sign to wear saying: **"If you find me wandering around the Halls aimlessly, please return me to my rightful owner. You'll recognize him by his good looks and great sense of humor" **

"Gavner I must say I like it especially the first bit, after that it's just bull shit!" Smital spoke as she looked at him. Suddenly Mika laughed.

"She's right about that you know!" he chuckled.

Thank god dinner ended and we were to go back to our room that Vancha gladly got for us. After dumping both signs in the corner we curled up under a nearby blanket. I felt tired and could use some sleep.

**A few days later**

We had it all figured out. We had made our own sign which we would wear during dinner and the rest of the day. It was very plain and simple. Vampires chuckled as you walked by. We looked at Gavner and Vancha smiling they hadn't seen the sign we were wearing on our back yet. **Smital sign read: "Look I'm talking with a Mister that is wearing a yellow boxer with pink elephants! And mine read: If you se me lost please return me to my owner who has a really bad odor and has a really mess up hair with bugs decorated around it**!"

Of course Mika came round again and even he smiled.

"You're right there kid!" he spoke as he sat down.

"Right about what?" Gavner asked as he gave the three of us a suspicious look.

"Even better then I thought" Mika continued as he smiled.

"What!" Gavner and Vancha asked. "Nothing!" we replied with an innocent looking face.

"Come on tell us!" Gavner whined

"Ok" we sighed and took of the sign and handed it to them. Silently we got up and tiptoed out of there. Suddenly Gavner and Vancha seemed to understand it was about him.

"Hey! GET back here you" hey yelled

We yelled and just kept on running.

"I'll get you for this" he yelled half laughing, half trying to sound serious. We then started to run and Gavner and Vancha sprinted too. Instantly the whole room was in an uproar as they were watching the four of us chasing each other while yelling at each other. It didn't take long for Gavner and Vancha to gain up on us. He instantaneously floored us and started tickling. We screamed it out at that point.

"Say it Say mercy!" Gavner spoke.

"Never!" Smital managed to speak between laughing fits.

"Then suffer" They spoke as they started tickling us again. We somehow got the upper hand in it all as now we four were rolling over the floor wrestling each other. In the end Gavner and Vancha let us win which we really showed of course. The vampires clapped and went back to there dinner. So did us and them. As we later exited the halls we jumped on there back and happy claimed it as our victory ride!


	16. Introduction one what happend to them

**Imm soooo sorry i didnt write more!! I was sooo busy with school work and my grandmother got a stroke i always pry that she will be ok well for does people who dont like my story screw you all people are not perfect you know!!! For people who like my story thank you for the review!!!**

**One year later**

**:Introduction:**

I finally met my uncle Paris..my dad was right he was old looking but he was an okay uncle. Vampire Mountaine is fun, but Smital and I do get bored easily sometimes. When Mr.Crepsley left we tagged along with him and promised we wont bother him and try to help...

Mr.Crepsley, Smital and I finally reached Cirque Du Freak. Everybody was nice to us. We met alot of new friends but our favorite friend was Evra Von. He was a half snake and half human..When I say half snake I mean, all over his body was covered with scale...But if you are wondering what happend to the book..I still have it. Smital and I keep it our little secret...We sometimes leave the mountaine and cheack out books in the closes book store whick is miles and miles away from the mountaine.

We didn't really read much because people always around us. So we waited for the book to come true..and see for the futer.

Mr.Crepsley found us a school to go to for a while because Smital forgot what 2+2 was..I mean that was so easy! We start school in 2 weeks! Gosh I mean I hated school when I was a human but now I'm a half vampire I have to go back to school! Great just great way to go Smital!

**A:N// People this is only a introduction on what a happend for a few days in there life okay!**


End file.
